Planet Survival Stories
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Historias de cierta parejita, que es mi preferida. Séptimo Cap!
1. Tormenta

Todos los chicos se encontraban dentro de "la casa de todos", estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, aburridos y sin nada que hacer, ese día había estado lloviendo desde las primeras horas de la mañana, y, hasta ese momento, la lluvia no había cesado.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se encontraba mirando entretenida por la ventana a la lluvia, se encontraba con su barbilla recargada en una mano, se le antojaba salir y mojarse…como le encantaba hacer eso. Pero ella era la líder, debía dar el ejemplo de ser paciente a que la lluvia se terminara y no mostrar la actitud infantil de salir afuera y disfrutar mojándose con las gruesas gotas de agua; pero es que la lluvia la hipnotizaba, le era demasiado tentador salir; podría inventar alguna excusa…ya lo había hecho alguna que otra vez y había dado resultado, pero esas veces no se encontraba Menori, ahora si, y, lo más seguro era que le diría que era riesgoso salir.

Luna siguió viendo la lluvia, le era desesperante ver que solo se encontraba separada de la lluvia por la casa, sentía alguna que otra brisa chocar contra su cara, era demasiado, no podría salir, eso estaba seguro, lo mejor sería olvidarse de la lluvia (y con eso, de la diversión) por un buen rato.

La chica evitó ver por la ventana y enfocó su vista en los demás chicos, Menori estaba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no le gustaba que estuviera lloviendo –_de lo que se pierde- _pensó Luna; Shingo se encontraba murmurando algunas cosas con Chako, Bell estaba mirando la mesa, Adam y Sharla estaban jugando algo con sus manos, Kaoru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con una expresión indiferente y Howard se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, dos que tres venitas se asomaban en su rostro, -_y ahora, a este que le pasa?- _se preguntó de nuevo algo extrañada.

Luna se quedó mirando un rato a Howard tratando de descifrar que le pasaba, cada vez se encontraba más y más enojado, hasta que estalló.

- Ah!!!

- que te pasa Howard? –le preguntó Menori con algo de indiferencia

- que tengo hambre!!!

- pues lo lamento, pero tendrás que esperar a que la lluvia cese, se agotaron nuestras provisiones.

A Luna se le ocurrió una idea estupenda, una idea que si se llevara a cabo, mantendría feliz a los chicos…y a ella.

-…y no podemos salir con está lluvia, podríamos enfermarnos, lo mejor será esperarnos –siguió Menori, mientras Howard hacia ademanes de imitarla

- Deja de hacer eso Howard!! –le gritó molesta Menori

- Pero tengo hambre! –le contestó de igual forma el chico rubio

-Todos tenemos hambre y el único que se queja eres tú!

- Me quejo por todos…

- Lo que digas Howard ¬¬

- Chicos, chicos, dejen ya de pelear –interrumpió Luna- además tengo una idea

- Que idea? –Le preguntó Menori con una ceja alzada-

- Yo iré a buscar comida…no te preocupes Menori, estaré bien –dijo rápidamente la chica al ver que Menori estaba a punto de protestar- además, tienes razón, todos tenemos hambre, y parece que la lluvia no se irá hasta dentro de un buen rato

- Estás consciente de que es peligroso? –le dijo Menori en un tono severo

- Si, lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a encontrar comida, no demoraré, hace unos días Sharla y yo encontramos una zona llena de frutas, y estoy segura del lugar donde se encuentra.

- No estoy muy segura…

- No te preocupes, estaré bien –le respondió Luna a la consejera estudiantil con una sonrisa.

- Que te acompañe Bell o Kaoru…o ambos

- No! No, no…no no n-n, estaré bien así, yo salgo para que podamos comer y que los demás no se mojen.

- Pero…

- Además…no me molesta mojarme, _para nada, _es más…bueno, solo, no me molesta estar bajo la lluvia

- Así se habla Luna, ánimo! Espero que encuentres mucha comida, nuestros estómagos dependen de ti! –Le "animo" Howard a la chica

- ah…pues gracias jeje, haré lo mejor para encontrar suficiente comida

- pero pueden pescar una enfermedad –esta vez fue Bell el que se dirigió a Luna con una expresión preocupada

- Dejen de preocuparse, estaré bien, no tardaré mucho –Luna se dirigió a todos con una gran sonrisa

- De cualquier manera yo creo que Bell debería acompañarte o Kaoru –le comentó de nuevo Menori

- No, no, estaré bien, confíen en mí

- si, Luna tiene razón, ahora se hace tarde y Luna ni siquiera ha salido a buscar la indispensable comida –dijo Howard de un modo muy impaciente

- Si, Howard tiene razón, me tengo que ir! Nos vemos al rato!

Antes de que Bell o Menori pudieran reclamar de nuevo, Luna cogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, había olvidado su capucha…que más daba, ni la quería. Soplaba un viento helado, y aunque ella pensó por un momento regresar a la casa por la capucha, se retractó, había podido salir de la casa con suerte, y tal vez no ocurriría lo mismo.

Además, ahora era feliz, la lluvia corría por su cara, cabello, cuerpo. La chica saltaba, corría, jugaba, mientras el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, se sentía libre.

Decidió enfocarse en lo que en verdad importaba: la comida., había podido salir gracias a ella, así que ahora tenía que buscarla. Fue directamente hacia la zona, antes ya mencionada, que había encontrado con Sharla. Las frutas de los árboles se veían más apetitosas con varias gotas de agua cayéndoles.

Después de recoger lo que Luna consideró suficiente para dejar a todos satisfechos decidió volver a casa, aunque le encantaba la sensación de estar mojada, no podía evitar estremecerse de frío ante las corrientes de aire que soplaban, además, si seguía de esa manera, lo más seguro es que contrajera una pulmonía por lo menos.

Antes de darse la vuelta un fuerte trueno se escuchó, seguido por el sonido de un árbol cayéndose…enfrente de Luna que miraba horrorizada que más truenos venían, ella estaba en una zona de árboles, muy altos…y por lo que recordaba, los árboles atraen a los truenos, rayos o lo que fuera que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno lo que venía, de eso estaba segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Escucharon eso? –preguntó Sharla asustada

- Claro que si, ese trueno debió escucharse por la mitad de la isla –le respondió Shingo

- Y Luna…? –preguntó Adam algo asustado. Nunca había escuchado un trueno y ahora estaba seguro de que no quería volver a escuchar uno.

- Es verdad, el trueno debió pasó muy cerca de donde Luna debe estar –dijo Menori algo preocupada-

- Que le habrá pasado a Luna?

Todos se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, que le habría pasado a Luna? Esperaban que estuviera bien pero…

- Iré a buscarla –dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie

- No, es peligroso, espero aquí –le ordenó Menori

- Se avecina una tormenta, truenos como el que escuchamos hace un momento vendrán y se escucharan más sencillos, la zona en donde Luna se encuentra, está poblada de árboles, gracias a los truenos, varios árboles se caerán…uno podría aplastar a Luna –contestó el joven castaño tajantemente

- Pero…-Era inútil, Menori, no tenía respuesta para ello

- Iré contigo –le dijo Bell a Kaoru, mientras se levantaba

- No, quédate aquí y cuida de los demás, recordemos que estamos viviendo en un árbol de cierta manera, si un trueno cae cerca de aquí…

- Nos podría dar a nosotros –terminó Bell, mientras Kaoru asentía

- me voy…

Kaoru agarro una capucha y salió, inmediatamente se escuchó el estruendo de un árbol al caer. _Luna –_fue en lo único que pensó Kaoru mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde supuestamente la chica se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna cayó de espaldas, un árbol había caído rozando su cuerpo, por poco aplasta su pie, la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta…y en tormenta eléctrica. La chica pelinaranja se empezó a poner nerviosa, se reprendió a si misma, desde hacía ya dos años había superado su miedo a las tormentas y ahora parecía que el miedo regresaba con mas intensidad que antes.

Luna empezó a caminar hacia la casa, los chicos debían ya estar preocupados, por lo menos ya tenía comida, pero ahora, estaba en una zona repleta de árboles…y truenos que caían incesantemente.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y Luna no sabía con certeza si caminaba en el rumbo correcto, caminó un poco más, hasta que se detuvo estática al escuchar un ensordecedor trueno que iluminó gran parte de la zona en donde se encontraba, Luna miró hacia todos lado tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba, pero le dio terror al ver que la luz se iba por unos breves segundos, seguidos de otro trueno que iluminó nuevamente la zona, pero esta vez, Luna distinguió una silueta, parecía voltear hacia ella, la chica sintió pavor, y para liberarlo hizo lo que cualquiera haría:

-AHHH!!!!! –gritó la chica cayendo al suelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, donde se confundían con las lágrimas del cielo. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, tan desesperada, necesitaba de alguien que la abrazara, necesitaba de su padre. Él siempre la abrazaba de pequeña cuando había tormentas, a su lado, no sentía miedo, ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido de los truenos. Y ahora quien sabe que se le estaba acercando, mientras truenos se escuchaban por todos lados

- Luna? –preguntó una voz muy conocida por la chica

- Kaoru?

- Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el chico con un matiz tenue de preocupación, mientras se acercaba a la chica aprovechando la luz de los truenos para localizarla

- Si…creo –le contestó la chica algo avergonzada, había gritado como loca, se sentía tan tonta y humillada, que pensaría el chico de ella? Siempre la habían considerado como una chica fuerte y ahora había gritado con tan solo un trueno.

- No parece –contestó el chico arrodillándose junto a ella- será mejor buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos de la lluvia.

- Si…

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontraron un enorme árbol, en su tronco, tenía un hueco enorme.

-No es una cueva…pero servirá de refugio –dijo Kaoru más para si mismo que para Luna

- Si…

Entraron y se acomodaron, vaya que el hueco era grande, cabían cómodamente y hasta sobraba espacio.

- Que pasó? –preguntó Kaoru, mientras intentaba hacer una fogata

- A que te refieres?

- Te encontrabas muy asustada

- Ah…go…gomen…-contestó la chica ruborizada- no fue mi intención gritar, es solo que ver árboles caer y de pronto una silueta que se acercaba no era un espectáculo muy maravilloso

- Entiendo…pero te encuentras bien?

- Eh…hai…

Luna comenzó a titiritar un poco, señal de que tenía mucho frió, Kaoru le extendió su capucha, Luna solo lo miró en señal de agradecimiento, sabía de antemano que, si negaba la oferta de Kaoru, este simplemente la ignoraría, además tenía suficiente frío como para negar, aunque fuera mínima, una fuente de calor.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, se escuchó otro trueno, muy cerca se puso ver como chocaba contra el suelo, Luna se sobresaltó y de nuevo un miedo sobrecogedor la invadió, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes, se abrazó a si misma escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas, Kaoru vio sorprendido como la chica ahogaba pequeños sollozos.

- Luna…

- Estoy bien…-contestó Luna con la voz entrecortada, fue callada de nuevo por un sollozo más

- Una acción vale mas que mil palabras, y "estoy bien" no es una respuesta que alguien da mientras llora…dime, que es lo que te pasa?

- Nada…en serio…

- Te asustan las tormentas?

Luna levantó un poco la mirada y volteó lentamente hacia Kaoru, este pudo observar lágrimas corriendo de las mejillas de la chica, cuando iba a contestar otro trueno se escuchó haciendo que Luna escondiera de nuevo su cabeza.

- no es malo temerle a algo...le dijo Kaoru a Luna con un tono comprensivo

- es muy infantil temerle a las tormentas… además, yo ya no les temía…

- es importante temerle a algo, sabes? Y enfrentarte a tus miedos es el mayor reto que puedas tener…si los vences, será el mayor triunfo que puedas ganar. Pero todo es a su tiempo.

- No puedo sola…-empezó a sollozar de nuevo Luna- mi padre me ayudo a vencer ese miedo, y años después de que él murió…pude vencerlo…pero gracias a él, que me dio la fuerza.

- Creo comprender…

- Él…-continuo la chica- me abrazaba cuando había tormentas, me decía que todo estaba bien y que no había nada que temer, y se quedaba aferrado a mi hasta que…yo me quedaba dormida; a su lado, yo no sentía ya miedo ni temor…solo un gran calor en mi interior…y ahora…

Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Luna. Kaoru pudo comprender lo que Luna sentía, y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que diera resultado, se atrevió a hacer algo que, esperar tranquilizara a Luna.

Se acercó a la chica que seguía con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y soltando pequeños sollozos. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de Kaoru, sentía su pausado y tranquilo palpitar, a comparación con el de ella que se encontraba latiendo fuertemente.

- No soy tu padre…eso está muy claro ¬¬Uu, pero…espero que por lo menos te sientas mejor –le dijo Kaoru a la joven mientras apretaba más a Luna, de manera en que ella se sintiera protegida más no incomoda

- Gra-gracias…- Luna rompió en sollozos de nuevo, Kaoru se lo imaginaba, la nostalgia de perder a alguien era mucha…el lo sabía. El chico se limitó a acariciarle el cabello a la chica suavemente, después de un rato Luna quedó profundamente dormida y poco después el castaño también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un cálido sol despertó a Luna, abrió los ojos lentamente, se vio recostada en algo, cuando levanto su mentón para ver que era, se encontró muy cerca del rostro de Kaoru, este se encontraba aún dormido, la chica se ruborizo un poco. Decidió levantarse, lo hizo lenta y suavemente para no despertar al chico.

Aún tenía la capucha encima, y cuando se levantó vio que también traía el chaleco de Kaoru puesto. Se ruborizo nuevamente, de seguro en la noche había estado estremeciéndose de frío.

Luna vio nuevamente al chico, sonrío para sus adentros, Kaoru había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su padre le hacía. Y al lado de Kaoru no sintió miedo…solo una paz inmensa. Se acercó al joven, más bien al rostro del joven; y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, se alejo lentamente, le había dado ese beso por agradecimiento…y por gusto.

Luna sonrío de nuevo, al final, había recolectado comida, más no habían podido comer, un miedo que años atrás había quedado superado, había resurgido de nuevo, pero esta vez tendría a una persona que le ayudaría a enfrentarlo, y estaba casi segura de que no solo sería ese miedo…sino muchos otros mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!!! Que les pareció este fic?...la verdad se suponía que debía ser un one-shot, pero luego pensé que historias como estas se me ocurrirían, así que aquí estarán recopiladas historias de un solo capítulo, he de aclarar, otra cosa, las historias pueden suceder en el planeta o ya en la colonia, o de grandes incluso, ok? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n-n

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Accidente

Era una mañana nublada, el sol se escondía tras gruesas y grises nubes, haciendo que apenas se viera un poco de luz, no parecía que iba a llover, y si se llegara al caso de que si lloviera, sólo sería una leve llovizna, lo que si amenazaba ese cielo era que habría mucho frío. Ese día era como para quedarse en casa y no trabajar.

Luna se encontraba acostada en su cama, recibiendo fuertes ráfagas de aire en su cara, estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de levantarse, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no podía, no era que se quisiera dormir, no tenía sueño, pero lo que ella más deseaba era estar en su casa tomando un chocolate caliente y viendo la televisión, pero no, ella estaba perdida en un planeta desconocido en quien sabe que galaxia; en una casa que más parecía una habitación, pero que perfectamente cabían 8 personas y un gato-robot y en una cama algo dura e incómoda, pero bueno, no podía quejarse, por lo menos estaba viva ¿no?

La chica se levantó pesadamente de su cama; Sharla, Menori y Chako seguían dormidas, al parecer aún era temprano. Luna tendió su cama, cosa que no le llevo más de tres minutos. Se estremeció un poco al envolverla una ráfaga de aire, era demasiado frío, tuvo que ir por su chaqueta que estaba colgada en una de las paredes.

Luna se asomó por la ventana del cuarto, vio al joven castaño cuidar la fogata que a duras penas se mantenía encendida. Luna admiró a Kaoru por atreverse a salir con ese frío, aunque si bien sabía que Kaoru siempre hacía algo productivo, de hecho, parecía que hacer algo era su pasatiempo preferido, claro, aparte de estar solo.

La joven se quedó mirando largo rato al castaño que seguía viendo como la pequeña llama se estaba apunto de apagar. Poco tiempo después oyó un ahogado estornudo por parte del chico. –_Kaoru se va a enfermar si sigue ahí…-_pensó Luna con un rostro preocupado. –_Será mejor que le lleve algo caliente y algo con que taparse._

Luna se puso su capucha y agarró otra, vio que afuera todavía estaba el estofado de en la noche, si lo prendía estaría caliente en menos de diez minutos. Luna bajó lentamente, seguía sin entender por que los demás no se habían despertado, no era demasiado temprano, y aunque el cielo estaba aún oscuro, se debía a las espesas nubes.

La chica se acercó al joven, este al parecer no se percató de su presencia, parecía absorto viendo como la llama se apagaba poco a poco sin oportunidad de avivarla nuevamente. Se sobresaltó al ver como un cuerpo se sentaba al lado de él, se giró un poco para ver quien era y después de descubrirlo, se giró de nuevo a observar la llama…o lo que quedaba de ella.

- te vas a enfermar –dijo Luna al tiempo que le entregaba la capucha –Será mejor que te subas, allá por lo menos está algo más caliente que aquí.

- Estoy bien

- hazme caso, te enfermaras, por lo menos permíteme que te de un plato de estofado caliente

- No tengo hambre, mejor cómetelo tú

- ¡¡No!! No se desde cuando has estado aquí, pero lo menos que quiero es que te enfermes

- Estaré bien, tranquila, será mejor que tú comas ese estofado, y te subas, sino, la que terminara enferma serás tú

- ¿Y si no me lo quiero comer? –preguntó Luna haciendo un puchero

- te enfermaras, no estás muy acostumbrada a este tipo de climas

- ¿y tú si?

- siempre he estado frío, no me afecta tanto

- ¿siempre? –preguntó la chica con un matiz leve de preocupación

- si, pero…

Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que se calló inmediatamente al ver que Luna le tomaba una de sus manos. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó del chico.

- Vaya, tienes razón, estás muy frío –dijo pensativa Luna- pero bueno, quien sabe, ahora hace mucho frío

- ¿Que haces? –preguntó Kaoru al ver que Luna sujetaba fuertemente de su mano

- Tratando de calentarte, ¿no parece? ¬¬, sé que no estoy caliente pero por lo menos estoy menos fría que tú

- Estás tibia…

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! pues sí, normalmente estoy caliente pero hace mucho aire

- Deberías subirte

- Me subiré cuando tú lo hagas

- Tengo que cuidar a la fogata

- Etto…o lo que quedaba de ella

- Genial, tendré que encender otra – Kaoru se levantó con un aire de resignación, fue por unos pedazos de madera y una vara

- ¡Espera Kaoru!

- ¿Qué pasa? –Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar a Luna gritarle, ¿que rayos había hecho mal para que Luna lo detuviera?

- No puedes encender la fogata en esas condiciones

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Tus manos están heladas, por lo tanto deben estar entumidas, te será muy difícil encender una nueva fogata, además sólo te lastimarías

- Estaré bien

- ¡¡¡No!!! Por lo menos deja que te ayude

- Puedo hacerlo solo

- Sé que puedes, tú puedes hacer todo…pero a lo que me refiero es que a veces necesitas ayuda, y ahora, es una ocasión perfecta para ayudarte

- Te lastimaras tú también

- No me importa

- Pero a mi si, no quiero que te lastimes por ayudarme

- Bueno…haré lo posible por no dañarme, por favor, déjame sentirme útil…

- Luna…-Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar decir eso a su líder, era extraño que Luna se sintiera así, ella siempre ayudaba a los demás, entonces…¿por qué sentía que no era útil?- De acuerdo…pero ten cuidado

- Hai!

Kaoru empezó a frotar la vara hasta que un pequeño arito rojo se formo, Luna aprovechó para soplar, más sin embargo hubo una ráfaga de aire que despareció por completo el rastro de fuego que se había creado.

- Ah…condenado fuego T.T –Dijo Luna con una voz algo infantil, que hizo que Kaoru sonriera un poco

- Será inútil que intentemos prender otra, el viento la apagará – Dijo Kaoru al momento que se levantaba

- Uhm…no quieres un poco de estofado? – Luna probó de nuevo, Kaoru casi nunca comía, le sorprendía que siguiera con semejante fuerza.

- Mejor cómelo tú, te hará bien

- Uhm…me lo comeré…si tú te lo comes conmigo –terminó Luna con una gran sonrisa

Kaoru solo sonrío y asintió levemente con la cabeza, fue hacia la olla donde estaba el estofado, pero de inmediato se quedó parada, haciendo que Kaoru la viera extrañada.

- No es posible…no podré prender la olla, el viento apagará la lumbre

- Bueno, será para otra ocasión –dijo sencillamente Kaoru, mientras Luna lo miraba con cascaditas en los ojos- Hey…no es para tanto…- Kaoru se encontraba con una gran gotota mientras Luna estaba en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas y con un aura azul.

- Esperaba que tú pudieras comer…además…ayer tú no cenaste y…y…yo hice ese estofado –A Luna se le quebró un poco la voz- ¡quería saber tú opinión respecto al sabor!- Luna miró a Kaoru con los ojos llenos de lagrimitas, mientras más gotitas de sudor llenaban la cara del chico, Luna se lo estaba tomando muy apecho

- El viento cesará muy pronto, comeré lo que tu hiciste, de acuerdo? No…llores

- ¡Gracias Kaoru! –Luna se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante una fuerte ráfaga de aire arrastró a Luna, Kaoru se dio cuenta de la dirección hacia donde Luna iba, un montón de rocas apiñadas, de diferentes tamaños. Si Luna se caía, podría herirse.

-Maldición- murmuró Kaoru, mientras corría hacia Luna

El chico alcanzó a sujetar la mano de Luna, pero al atraerla hacia el, cayó inevitablemente hacia atrás.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, sentía un leve peso encima de él, sabía de quien se trataba, por lo menos Luna había caído encima de él y no él encima de ella. Vio a Luna recostada en su pecho abriendo lentamente los ojos, la chica se ruborizó al ver como estaban. Recargó sus manos en el pecho de Kaoru para mirarlo fijamente.

- Gomen…-se disculpó Luna totalmente ruborizada

- ¿por qué te disculpas? Yo fui el que se cayó

- Pero…yo me caí encima de ti

- Si bueno…era inevitable

Los chicos se quedaron mirando un momento fijamente, sentían como poco a poco eran atraídos, hasta que lo inevitable pasó…sus labios quedaron fundidos en un beso, justo en ese momento una fuerte corriente de aire pasó, por lo que tuvieron una buena excusa al separarse…

- Dis…dis…disculpa…-empezó Luna muy ruborizada- la corriente, fuerte, yo, y luego, beso, labios…-Luna se dio cuenta de que no había podido formar una oración coherente por lo que se ruborizó aún más

- Es…está bien –le respondió Kaoru con un matiz carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Fue…un accidente….-trató Luna de convencerse más a ella que a Kaoru

- sí…solo…un accidente…será mejor que nos levantemos

- ¡Si!...ahm…Kaoru…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por evitar que me fuera a las rocas, podría haberme lastimado –Luna se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, le sonrió algo ruborizada y se fue hacia la casa, dejando a Kaoru algo confundido, sin embargo, sonrió.

-Tú siempre me sorprendes…Luna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi!

Aquí ya está el segundo cap! Tal vez sea algo corto pero, espero que les haya gustado, verán, no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre…ahm…bueno, escribir sobre un beso en los labios, no soy buena (como se pudieron dar cuenta en el último cap de mi otro fic n-nUu) por lo que tal vez vean que lo que mas pongo sean abrazos o besos en la mejilla, ténganme paciencia, pronto agarraré más experiencia xD. Una cosa más, a partir del siguiente cap. Yo creo que el ambiente se basará cuando ya están en la colonia, tengo tres historias, solo me falta plasmarlas, ya serán muy pocas las que se basen en la isla, aunque bien, también tengo dos historias planeadas cuando los chicos están en la nave viajando hacia el continente xDD. Próximamente, mientras tanto, confórmense con esta xDDD. Gracias a:

**Sabaku**** no Kyoko: **Casi me das el infarto cuando leí: "para ser sincera contigo…no me gustó tu fic" casi me doy un tiro xD, pero, creo que debo aprender a leer primero todo, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Al3- Ch4n: **Que bueno que te gustó n-n, no digo mucho, ya tendré más oportunidad de hablar contigo n—n, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap.

**Luna kaoru love fan: **que güeno que te gustó!! los capítulos no van a tener ninguna relación con los anteriores, serán de un capítulo único, pero espero que te gusten todos los caps que haga!

**Yuky-san02: **Que bueno que te haya gustado n-n. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu review!

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **La verdad, la idea de este cap, la soñé xDD, no toda, claro está, pero si soñé con una parte, no exactamente con Kaoru y Luna…pero, tú me entiendes xDDD, de cualquier manera, que bueno que te gustó este cap, espero que este también te haya gustado, ya estoy usando guiones! xDD, es experimento, y aunque a veces se me dificulta, lo estoy haciendo le mejor posible xDU.

**Kenji Tenryou: **Hola! Bien gracias y tú?que bueno que te gustó este cap, como verás, en este segundo, hubo un beso en la boca, pero ya ves como son tímidos xD, que bueno que se nos haya ocurrido una idea similar, tu historia está muy buena, espero que actualices pronto!

**Sil: **Gracias! Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Gracias por tu review y espero…leernos pronto xD!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Jajaja, si estaba dormido…creo o.o, bueno por lo menos en ese cap six DD, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que sigas leyendo estas historias!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Fiebre

Seis chicos salían de la escuela, era un cálido y agradable día viernes; casi todos los chicos estaban felices por haber llegado ese día, por fin llegaba el fin de semana.

- ¡Que bien! Por fin viernes, no más maestros dejándonos trabajos, sólo…descanso –dijo Howard estirando los brazos

- ¡Es verdad! estuve esperando toda la semana por este día, dentro de tres horas será la exposición de electrónica y yo soy un participante de un concurso, estoy seguro que ganaré, ¡Chako y yo somos un gran equipo!

- Hablando de Chako, ¿saben por que faltó Luna? –preguntó Sharla algo preocupada mientras Shingo seguía hablando consigo mismo sobre la gran exposición

- Es verdad, es raro que ella falte, le gusta la escuela –dijo Menori

- Tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo que le impidió ir a la escuela –propuso Bell, algo pensativo

- ¡O tal vez no quiso venir!

- Ella no es como tú, Howard ¬¬ -le respondió Menori haciendo que Howard le sacara la lengua y una pequeña venita se mostrara en la sien de la peliazul.

- Será mejor que le llame –dijo Sharla mientras sacaba una pantallita rectangular con un pequeño teclado con números y signos.

Sharla marcó el número de la casa de Luna, se quedaron algunos momentos escuchando el timbre de la pantalla, hasta que una pequeña gata-robot respondió. Se vio la imagen de Chako en la pantalla.

- ¿Quién habla? ¡Oh! Eres tú Sharla... ¡y los demás chicos! ¿Como han estado?

- Bien gracias, nos preguntábamos por Luna, como no vino…queríamos saber si se encontraba bien –respondió Sharla

- Oh… bueno, ella ha estado algo enferma, desde ayer, cuando llegó a la casa, tenía algo de fiebre y hoy, cuando se disponía a ir a la escuela se desmayó, ¿saben? o.ò

- ¡Pobre Luna! Ciertamente, ayer la vi algo distraída y estaba algo sonrojada…-exclamó Sharla por su mejor amiga

- Si…ahora esta durmiendo ¿ven? – Chako trasladó la pantalla, hasta que los chicos vieron a Luna recostada en la cama, tenía el cabello algo revuelto, respiraba por la boca entrecortadamente y sus mejillas tenían un notorio color carmín.

- Se ve muy mal…

- Bueno Sharla, chicos, tengo que irme, tengo que cuidar a Luna, lo bueno que sea fin de semana

- ¡Espera Chako! –exclamó Shingo- ¿y la exposición? ¿El concurso? ¡No puedo ir sin ti!

- Oh Shingo…lo lamento, pero mientras Luna esté enferma, no podré ir, a menos que alguien venga a cuidar a Luna en lugar mío; pónganse de acuerdo, me llaman si alguien puede cuidar a Luna o no. Hasta Luego

Sharla cerró la pantalla y se la guardó en su mochila, enseguida fijó su vista en todos los demás.

- No puedo…-dijo Menori- tengo clases de violín y tengo que ayudar a mi padre con algunas cosas.

- Yo tampoco podré –exclamó Bell con un matiz triste- Hoy iré con mi padre a Plutón, quiere que vea como hace su trabajo y que le ayude…

- Lamentablemente yo tampoco -fingió estar triste Howard- Mi padre tiene una comida muy importante en donde toda la familia tendrá que asistir.

- Yo tampoco puedo –exclamó Sharla- tengo que ver algunas cosas relacionadas con el festival de la escuela…yo soy la encargada

- Creo que está demás decir que yo no podré, la exposición…el concurso

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kaoru mientras una gran gota aparecía en la cabeza del joven castaño.

- Tú, Kaoru…no tienes nada que hacer hoy ¿cierto? –preguntó esperanzada Sharla

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos Kaoru! Es tu mejor amiga, lo digo porque es con la que más hablas…-exclamó Shingo

- Es un favor que le harías a Luna, te estará muy agradecida si la cuidas…-dijo Bell con una sonrisa

- Kaoru, hazlo por ella, ve por nosotros… -dijo Howard intentando estar serio

- ¿Entonces? ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

- _Sólo hacer el…ah, que va…será por Luna…haré el examen "APA" el año próximo_ –pensó Kaoru- De acuerdo, iré…

- ¡Gracias Kaoru! –exclamó Shingo

-Uhm –bufó Kaoru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru llegó a la casa (o departamento, lo que sea) y timbró, poco tiempo después apareció Chako, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Kaoru! Pasa, por favor

- Gracias, Chako

- Luna se encuentra dormida, lo único que tienes que hacer, es cambiarle la toallita que está en su frente cada 10 minutos, tendrás que remojarla en agua fría, Luna está hirviendo…también cada media hora tendrás que darle una pastilla, está en la mesa junto a la cama de Luna, y por último, cada 25 minutos dale una cucharada de miel con extracto de plantas medicinales. Es bueno saber que aún hay productos naturales, con eso de que la Tierra ha quedado destruida…

- Si…

- Bueno Kaoru, buena suerte... ¡Hasta luego! – Chako estaba en la entrada de la puerta a punto de cerrarla

- Adiós

Kaoru se sentó cerca de Luna, agarró el envase en donde se encontraba la miel y leyó sin interés la etiqueta, pasaron 10 minutos, Kaoru se levantó y agarro la toallita que estaba en la frente de Luna, se sorprendió al encontrarla muy caliente, la mojó con agua lo más fría que pudo y antes de ponérsela de nuevo en la frente, Kaoru tocó la frente de Luna, estaba hirviendo, Kaoru se alertó por eso, Luna estaba hirviendo y respirando muy entrecortadamente, por momentos parecía que se le iba el aire.

Kaoru enderezó a Luna en la cama, la respiración de la chica se calmó un poco, al parecer al estar acostada le faltaba el aire, la expresión de Luna se relajó. El joven vio que había varios cojines sobre un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, tuvo que recostar a Luna sobre su hombro (el de Kaoru) para que a esta, no le faltara el aire de nuevo. Hizo una torre de cojines y después recostó a Luna en ellos.

Sonó su teléfono, Kaoru fue pesadamente hasta su mochila, abrió la pantalla y se vio a un chico de su edad de cabello negro con ojos verde aceituna.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Se puede saber donde estás?

- baja la voz ¿para que quieres saber en dónde estoy?

- ¿Por qué tengo que bajar la voz?

- Porque si

- Tus respuestas siempre son tan claras ¬¬ -lo dijo con un matiz de cinismo-

- Si como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡Saber porque no estás aquí! En tres minutos comienza el examen "APA" (Aspirantes Para Astronautas) y tú no estás

- Lo sé

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy ocupado

- ¿Ocupado? ¡Por un demo…! Un momento… ¿quien está detrás de ti?

- Nadie…-respondió tajantemente el chico castaño

- ¿Nadie? Juraría que vi a alguien… ¿en una cama? ¿Una chica? ¡¡¡Kaoru!!! ¡¡¡Nunca lo imaginé de ti!!!

- No es lo que piensas, malpensado ¬¬

- ¿Entonces?

- Hazme el favor de bajar la voz, estoy cuidando a una amiga que está enferma

- y… ¿no la pudiste cuidar otro día? Es decir ¡Este era el día más importante de tu vida! El día en que tú harías la prueba para estar un paso más cerca de tu sueño de ser astronauta

- Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo Akira ¬¬

-Kaoru…

- ¿Luna? – Kaoru palideció al escucharla, volteo a mirarla y la vio con los ojos algo entrecerrados, se los estaba frotando con la mano

- Kaoru… ¿por qué la despertaste? –preguntó burlándose Akira

- Cállate, ¿el examen no ha empezado? ¬¬

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! Es verdad, tengo que irme, nos ve…

Akira no pudo terminar de despedirse ya que Kaoru cerró la pantalla antes, volteo de nuevo con Luna, que ahora se encontraba mirándolo fijamente

- Yo…lo lamento –se disculpó la chica con un semblante triste

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Hoy tenías que hacer tu examen…y no fuiste gracias a que te quedaste cuidándome…con ese examen ibas a estar un paso más cerca de ser astronauta…

- Luna…no hay por qué disculparse, lo haré el año próximo

- ¿Año próximo? ¿Tanto? ¡¡Gomen!!

- No te preocupes…no es para tanto, lo mejor será verificar tu temperatura…a ver…-Kaoru puso su mano derecha en la frente de la chica, mientras ella veía cada facción del chico que se encontraba muy cerca suyo- No mejoras, estás cada vez más caliente

- Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo…cansada

- Lo sé, abre la boca –Kaoru le dio una cucharada de la miel- ¿como sabe?

- Dulce…-dijo la chica empalagada

- bueno, por lo menos no sabe amargo –dijo Kaoru con una leve sonrisa, será mejor que te duermas

- No tengo sueño…-Luna hizo un pequeño puchero que a Kaoru le resultó divertido

- ¿Entonces, que quieres hacer?

- Ahm…podrías…-Luna se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba- olvídalo

- Ahora me dirás

- No…es tonto y te parecerá muy infantil…

- Dime

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si, no, ¡espera!

- ¡Ja! Ahora me dirás

- No…yo solo pensaba en que tu podrías…

- Ahá

- ¡Contarme un cuento! –dijo totalmente ruborizada la chica, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si hubiera dicho algo grave

- O.O…ok…ahm, no es lo que esperaba…pero…de acuerdo

- ¿Enserio? O.o

- Bueno…u///ú, estás enferma, así que lo haré

Luna se acomodo en los cojines con una gran sonrisa, mientras Kaoru se sentaba junto a ella

- Bien…ahm…había una vez…una pequeña niña llamada…Estrella…que contaba con ocho años…esa niña soñaba con ser una gran astróloga pero…

Kaoru siguió contando su historia inventada, tuvo que aceptar que las ideas le fluían, Luna se encontraba con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco y al mismo tiempo en que Kaoru dijo "Fin" Luna quedó en el país del sueño, recostando el peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kaoru y aprisionando entre sus manos, el brazo del chico. Kaoru miró con una sonrisa la tierna imagen de Luna, que con los cabellos revueltos, la gran sonrisa y agarrando su brazo como un peluche se veía tierna e inocente, y la verdad, Luna era eso: ternura e inocencia.

Kaoru se acercó a la frente de Luna, le dio un suave beso y se separó, la piel de Luna era tersa, suave, como si fuera un algodón. Pronto, la vista de Kaoru se posó en los labios rosas de Luna, no pudo más, se inclinó frente a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, la chica no hizo nada, ni siquiera se había percatado. Kaoru se separó lentamente, sonriendo, los labios de Luna sabían a un tono muy dulce…como miel…sin embargo no le empalagaba para nada. Y así Kaoru se quedó cuidando a Luna hasta que llegó Chako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era un hermoso sábado, Kaoru se hallaba en el techo de un gran edificio viendo el cielo azul artificial, un chico se le acercó sonriente desde atrás.

- ¡Kaoru!

- ¿Akira? ¿Que pasa?

- No me creerás, pero, ayer, después del examen, me acerqué al supervisor y le dije que tú no habías podido ir, porque te había surgido algo muy importante, al saber que estaba hablando del gran Kaoru, el mismo chico que piloteo la nave de ese planeta…"Survive" creo que así lo llamaron tus amigos, me dijo que te daría otra oportunidad de presentar el examen

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? –Preguntó interesado el chico-

- ¡Si! Será la próxima semana, el viernes a las 4:30, te esperan, tengo que irme, ¡Adiós!

- Ahá, nos vemos

Kaoru siguió viendo el cielo con una gran sonrisa, no había perdido nada al ir a cuidar a Luna, es más el día anterior había probado un nuevo sabor…el de los labios de la chica, y decidió que definitivamente era el sabor que más le gustaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, gente bonita! xDD, como están?, espero que bien, yo…con mucha tarea, pero como me da flojera hacerla en este momento, prefiero actualizar, además estoy inspirada xDD. Gracias a:

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** otro beso! Que tal? Si estuvo bien? Espero que te haya gustado este cap, a mi en lo personal…si xDD, lo había pensado desde antes de terminar mi otro fic, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de escribirlo, gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo estos one-shots!

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **jajajaja xD, gracias, quiero especializarme en eso de las escenas de los besos, quiero que se vea natural, y que no se vea que lo escribo como: "¿ y ahora, que pongo?" gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**Yuky-san02: **aquí otro cap! Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo esta recopilación de historias hechas por mí para los demás xD

**Luna kaoru love fan: **Si…así son ellos u U, pero bueno espero que este beso haya sido más bonito, aunque solo fue por parte de Kaoru xDD, gracias por tu review! Te agregaré n.n, para que me reconozcas (antes que nada xD) mi email es kilia (guión bajo) izumi9, porque Mina Orimoto no tiene nada que ver con mi mail xDD.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Mica

Era un hermoso día jueves, el reloj marcaba las 6:30 a.m. Kaoru se levantó pesadamente de la cama, acarició a la pequeña bola enroscada que se encontraba en la esquina de su cama y se metió a bañar. Después de unos 15 minutos salió con su ropa ya puesta. Lo saludó un pequeño gato pardo de ojos verde aceituna. Kaoru le acarició la cabeza y después fue a recoger su mochila.

- Que tonto…casi lo olvido –Kaoru salió de su cuarto dejando su mochila encima de la cama

El pequeño gatito saltó a la cama y miró con curiosidad la mochila, todo se veía negro, el gato se acercó un poco más para verla, sin embargo se cayó en esta. Antes de poder salir, su dueño entró en la recámara, metió un cuaderno y cerró la mochila.

-Adiós Mica… ¿Mica? ¿Dónde estará ese gato? Bah, que importa, por lo menos está en la casa…-tomó su mochila- está más pesada que antes…no importa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¡¡Luna!! Te estábamos esperando

- Perdón… ¿Kaoru no ha llegado?

- No…siempre nos hace perder el tiempo

- ¡No digas eso Howard! Tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo

- Claro Sharla, defiende a tu "novio"

- ¿Nani? – exclamaron Luna y Sharla al mismo tiempo

- Oh claro –Howard hizo una expresión burlona- Olvidaba que a Luna le gusta Kaoru

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos

- ¿y entonces, por qué te ruborizaste?

- Porque no es verdad y Luna no tiene por que darte explicaciones –intervino Menori

- Ja, yo sé que a Luna le gusta Kaoru

-…!

Los chicos vieron a Kaoru caminando hacia ellos, lo hacía tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados.

- Kaoru, que bueno que llegaste!! –exclamó Shingo

- ¿por qué no habría de llegar?

- ¡¡¡Porque ya es tarde!!! –le reprochó Howard

- En primer lugar, a ti nunca te ha importado llegar tarde o temprano, en segundo, no es tarde, faltan 10 minutos para que inicien las clases y en tercero…¿se podría saber que haces en el piso con Luna encima? o.ô

- ¡Oh! Es que…la estaba molestando conti…

- …nuemos con nuestra pelea Howard –interrumpió Luna algo nerviosa

- ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro? Así platicaremos más a gusto –propuso Shingo con una sonrisita nerviosa

- De acuerdo –fue la respuesta de todos

Los chicos se fueron al salón, Kaoru dejó su mochila a un lado de su asiento, escuchó un leve maullido pero supuso que era su imaginación, transcurridos unos minutos, las clases comenzaron.

- Bien chicos, saquen el cuaderno que les pedí, hoy utilizaremos la computadora solo como fuente de información

Kaoru abrió su mochila, con los ojos cerrados empezó a buscar el cuaderno, pero en lugar de eso sintió algo esponjoso y peludo, su rostro palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de para en par. Dirigió lentamente sus ojos hacia la abertura de la mochila y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos aceitunados. El chico se paró de un salto de su asiento mientras soltaba una leve exclamación. Todos los del salón lo voltearon a ver extrañados

- Pasa algo, Kaoru? – preguntó el profesor

- ¿Ah? No…nada, disculpe

Kaoru se sentó, sacó su cuaderno y cerró su mochila de golpe, ese iba a ser un largo día.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, de vez en cuando Kaoru echaba un vistazo a su mochila, solo recibía una mirada de reproche de su gato, mientras Kaoru le devolvía una mirada de "Esto es lo que te ganas por meterte en la cosas que no son de tu incumbencia ¬¬". Para colmo de los colmos, ese día tenían a última hora E. Física. Por lo que el salón iba a estar solo.

Kaoru no inventó una excusa a tiempo para no asistir a esa clase, por lo que sólo cerró muy bien su mochila y se fue.

En la clase, iban a hacer una actividad en grupos de 3, los chicos quedaron divididos en: Kaoru, Bell y Sharla, y Luna, Howard y Shingo. Menori sería la encargada de verificar que todo estuviera en orden

- Bien chicos –dijo el profesor- la actividad consiste en que, con la pelota que a continuación su compañera Menori les dará, hagan pases en diferentes direcciones, el objetivo es que sus compañeros de equipo atrapen la pelota sea cual sea la dirección, no es tan fácil como parece, deberán estar organizados para que no choquen entre si. Elijan a la persona que lanzará la pelota. Tienen cinco minutos.

Todos los alumnos se reunieron en sus respectivos grupos.

- ¿Quién será quien lance la pelota chicos? –preguntó Sharla

- ¿Tu quisieras, Kaoru? –le preguntó Bell al castaño con una sonrisa

- Como sea –le respondió el joven distraído, miraba la puerta con desdén, aunque no quería, se imaginaba a su gato pasando por los corredores.

- Estás algo raro, Kaoru

- Bell tiene razón, desde la primera hora que el profesor pidió el cuaderno- añadió Sharla

- Estoy bien, tranquilos

- Como tú digas –dijeron al unísono Bell y Sharla

- Howard, ¡¿quieres decidirte?! –exclamó con pesar Shingo al ver que Howard cambiaba a cada rato de parecer

- No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, decídete rápido –dijo Luna algo irritada

- cállense ambos, que no ven que estoy pensando

- ¿piensas? Milagro –dijo Shingo con sarcasmo

- ¡Ya se! Seré el que lance la pelota pero…

- Nada de peros –interrumpió rápidamente Luna- serás el que lance la pelota y ya.

- Pero…

- ¡NO! –gritaron al unísono Shingo y Luna, haciendo que todos en el salón los voltearan a ver

- Shingo, Luna ¿hay algo que nos quieran contar? –Preguntó algo molesto el profesor-

- N-n-o maestro –respondió algo nervioso Shingo

- De acuerdo, al silbato comiencen con la actividad.

Menori tocó el silbato y todos comenzaron a lanzar la pelota, después de un rato, la clase se terminó. Durante la actividad, lo que más se veía era la desorganización, a excepción por el equipo integrado por Kaoru, Bell y Sharla. Por lo que al final de la clase, los tres chicos recibieron un punto adicional.

- Por fin se acabó la clase…-suspiró Shingo- Howard lanza como loco la pelota, mañana amaneceré con moretones

- Es verdad –se le unió Luna- tengo adolorido todo el cuerpo, lo bueno es que es la última clase del día.

Los chicos se fueron al salón, cada quien recogió su mochila, Kaoru recogió la suya con sumo cuidado, estaba preocupado por su gato, todo el día estar en un lugar tan cerrado…Kaoru rezaba para que Mica no sufriera de claustrofobia, por que si no, tendría que hacerle terapia o por lo menos buscar a un psicólogo de animales.

El castaño sacudió fuertemente su cabeza esperando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, fue el último en salir del salón, sus amigos lo esperaban afuera.

- ¡Como quisiera que fuera viernes! – exclamó Howard estirando los brazos

- Vaya, tú lo dices sólo porque eres un perezoso que no gusta de ir a la escuela, en cambio, Luna y yo si tenemos un buen pretexto para querer que mañana en lugar de ser viernes, fuera sábado

- Shingo tiene razón, la última clase nos dejó muy adoloridos

- ¡No se quejen! Ustedes me eligieron para ser yo quien lanzara la pelota

- Cambiabas a cada rato de parecer, éramos el único equipo que no se ponía de acuerdo –dijo con pesar Luna

- Bueno, por lo menos ya terminó la clase, dejen de pelear, que ya no ganarán nada

- Menori tiene mucha razón, la verdad, a mi la clase me pareció divertida

- ¡Claro! –exclamaron al unísono Luna y Shingo- tú hiciste equipo con Bell y Kaoru, el grupo más organizado

- Hablando de Kaoru, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Bell con un matiz leve de preocupación

Los chicos voltearon a todos lados, Luna lo vio atrás de ellos a una distancia algo alejada, miraba al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¡Kaoru! –exclamó la chica, mientras este la volteaba a ver sobresaltado

- ¿Por qué estás tan alejado? –preguntó Shingo

A Kaoru no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que en ese momento pasaban corriendo unos chicos que, al pasar junto a él, lo empujaron haciendo que su mochila cayera al piso. Kaoru les dirigió una mirada fulminante y se agachó para recoger su mochila, lo hizo con sumo cuidado. Ignoró las miradas de sus amigos y abrió el cierre de la mochila, enseguida su rostro palideció.

- Oh no…- murmuró el chico- Mica no está…

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Kaoru

- O.O que le pasa a Kaoru? –preguntó Howard

- ¬¬ nos ves cara de que sabemos? –reprochó Menori

- Nunca había visto a una persona levantar su mochila con tanta…delicadeza y precaución o.oU –dijo Sharla

- Yo tampoco –convino Bell

- Bueno chicos…-empezó a decir Luna- en lugar de estarse preguntado que es lo que le pasa a Kaoru, deberían ir a ayudarlo

- Ve tú! –exclamaron todos

- Si claro, ni que Kaoru tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa ¬¬

Luna se acercó a Kaoru que estaba recorriendo con la mirada todos los lugares visibles

- ¿Kaoru, estás bien?

- ¿Luna? Ah…si, adelántense, yo…perdí algo

- Te podemos ayudar a buscarlo

- No es necesario

- Por lo menos déjame a mí ayudarte –Luna vio suplicante a Kaoru

- De acuerdo…-le respondió resignado Kaoru

- ¡Gracias! Les diré a los chicos

Luna se reunió con los chicos que esperaban impacientes a la chica

- Chicos, Kaoru perdió algo, ¿por que no lo ayudamos?

- No podemos –dijeron todos al unísono

- ¿Por qué no? ¬¬ Kaoru siempre les ha ayudado a ustedes

- Tenemos cosas que hacer –respondieron todos de nuevo

- De acuerdo, le ayudaré yo ¬¬

- Ahá –volvieron a responder todos

- Háganme el favor de no hablar todos al mismo tiempo

- Como digas –respondieron todos

- ¡¡Ah!! Los veré mañana

- Adiós –se despidieron todos

- ¬¬

Luna se fue con Kaoru, este seguía recorriendo con la mirada el lugar y viendo de vez en cuando su mochila, casi vacía para buscar algo que, bien sabía, no estaba.

- Kaoru, los chicos no podrán ayudarte

- No era necesario que lo hicieran

- Bueno… ¿que se te perdió?

- Ehm…mi gato

- ¿tienes un gato?

- Si, pero un gato…como decirlo…de carne y hueso

- Vaya…es la nueva sensación…ahora pueden hacer replicas de animales orgánicos

- Si…ese gato me lo dieron cuando regresamos de Survive

- Que lindo regalo, ¿y como se llama?

- Mica…

- Lindo nombre… se puede saber ¿por qué perdiste a tu gato en la escuela? O.o

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, supongo que se metió en mi mochila cuando fui por el cuaderno que nos encargó el profesor

- Ya veo, entonces te ayudaré a buscarlo

- Gracias

Luna solo le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela, Kaoru buscaría por delante.

- Mica!!! Mica!!! –gritó Luna mientras buscaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mica! – exclamó Kaoru, buscando por todos los rincones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado una media hora y no había rastros de Mica, Luna empezó a arrastrar los pies, estaba cansada y sus pies le dolían. El último rincón que le quedaba era un viejo jardín de la escuela que los separaba de ella por una reja

- Mica…-murmuró la chica- no tiene caso, de seguro el gatito no está a…

- Maw…Maw

- ¿Mica? –Luna empezó a buscar por todos lados, pero solo se veía un follaje verde- ¿dónde estás?

Luna forzó más la vista, después de unos cuantos minutos, vio como algo se arrastraba entre el césped, salió un pequeño gato pardo que la miraba fijamente

- ¿Tú eres Mica?

- Maw…

- Tomaré eso como un si n.nUu

Luna saltó la barda y se acercó al gato, pero este retrocedió rápidamente

- No te asustes…soy tu amiga…bueno de hecho…amiga de tu dueño…pero tú entiendes

- Maw ¬¬

- ¿Habló mucho? O.ó gato condenado, eres mas molesto que Chako

- Maw, maw ¬¬U

- ¿Quien es Chako? Es mi gata y déjame decirte que…-Luna se calló inmediatamente- No puede ser u.u…ahora hablo con un gato que dudo que me entienda y que yo lo entienda a él, capaz y ni siquiera sabe lo que digo y yo diciéndole quien sabe que cosas, aunque…es lindo y se parece a su dueño, también parece terco…

- ¡Maw! _Traducción: ¡Te escuche! ¬¬_

- ¿Me perdonas? Nuestro comienzo no fue muy agradable

- Maw

- No sé lo que dices pero…me llamo Luna y estoy ayudando a Kaoru a buscarte, pero creo que ya te encontré

- Maw…

Mica se le acercó a Luna dejando que esta lo acariciara, después de un rato Luna lo levantó, Mica no se quejó por lo que la chica empezó a caminar a la parte en donde se encontraba Kaoru.

- ¡¡¡Kaoru!!!

- Luna…¿Qué pasa?

- Encontré…oh por lo menos eso creo… a tu gato!

Kaoru volteó a ver a Luna, instantáneamente, Mica saltó de los brazos de ella y se abalanzó a los brazos de su dueño, Kaoru solo se limitó a acariciarlo.

- Se ve que se tienen un gran afecto

- Si, es un gato muy cariñoso…gracias por ayudarme a buscarlo

- De nada, fue un placer n.n, pero ya es tarde…tengo que irme

- Te acompañaré

- No es necesario

- Está bien, tú me ayudaste a buscar a Mica, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte es acompañarte a tu casa

- Gracias

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio, Mica iba al lado de Kaoru siguiendo sus pasos.

- Bien…ya llegamos

- Si…gracias por acompañarme

- No es nada

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

- Ahm…-balbuceó Luna- pues…nos vemos mañana

- Si, hasta mañana

- ahm…Kaoru…

. Dime

Luna se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por acompañarme –dijo ruborizada

- Ah…de nada –dijo algo aturdido

- Bueno…nos vemos mañana

- Si, hasta luego

Luna entró, y Kaoru siguió su camino, Mica caminaba al lado de él.

- Maw…Maw Mow Miau

- Mica…cállate ¬¬ ¿tú que sabes de esas cosas?

- Maw ¬¬

- De acuerdo…la lamento…ah, genial, ahora hablo con los gatos ¬¬, me estoy volviendo loco

- Maw u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi!! Antes que nada…¡gomen por tanta tardanza! Es que he estado ocupada haciendo algunas cosas que me han impedido escribir, pero espero que las siguientes actualizaciones sean más rápidas…aunque, ya vienen las vacaciones de verano y tal vez salga…así que tal vez este más de un mes y medio sin actualizar u.u, gomen por eso. Pero, no se preocupen, ya tengo varias historias en mente, aunque si bien, algunas no pertenecen al fic, espero que igualmente les guste.

Gracias a:

**AlexChanKikumaruXD:**Gomen, sé que te dije hace…muchos días xD, que ya iba a actualizar, pero se me vinieron encima muchas cosas, pero bueno, tienes razón, eso de los besos es complicado y más cuando no has tenido la experiencia de uno o.oU, pero bueno xD, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review!

**Luna kaoru love fan: **Jajaja, seh, quien no quisiera tener fiebre xD, pero bueno, oye! Según yo te agregué pero no estoy muy segura…me tienes? ooU, si no…dame tu mail nuevamente xD, gracias por tu review, yo también espero seamos muy buenas amigas!

**Kawaii katori himiwa: **Que bueno que te gustaron los caps xD, seh, ya regresé con un nuevo fic, y espero, dentro de poco ponga otro fic del mismo anime, aunque ahora, para no perder el hilo de nada estoy escribiendo tres fics a la vez y de distintos animes ., así que…pero bue xD, que malo que tu Word se descompuso T.T, pero espero que ya este arreglado, espero leerte de nuevo n.n

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Que mal que estuviste enferma T.T…pero que bien que ya estés mejor nOn, o al menos eso creo xD, gracias por leer mi fic, si, Luna es muy suertuda, pero que va, si Kaoru es feliz…yo soy feliz T.T, aunque me cueste xDD

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Pastel

Habría podido decir que tenía un compromiso, porque en verdad si lo tenía, pero nooo, tenía que decir que si, es decir, era verdad que era su amiga, y si fuera una persona más abierta, podría gritar que era SU mejor amiga, pero eso, no podía explicar porque el estaba en la cocina de ella, porque tenía un delantal color rosa pálido con una flor en el centro y porque estaba leyendo un recetario, no, no había excusa ni respuesta para eso.

- ¡Gracias por venir, Kaoru! –gritó la pelinaranja mientras se acomodaba un delantal naranja

- No…hay problema –suspiró el chico con los ojos cerrados- pero solo una pregunta, ¿por qué yo?

- Oh…ahm…verás –Luna se ruborizó- quiero hacer un pastel…para un…ahm…

- Chico?

- S-si…-Luna se ruborizó un poco más

Y Kaoru sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero trató de no darle importancia

- Ya veo…pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

- Bueno… como el pastel es para un chico y como tú eres uno…

- ¡Oh! Gracias por notarlo –dijo Kaoru, con un cinismo que no quería utilizar, era increíble que en menos de 5 minutos hubiera cambiado su carácter apacible a uno molesto, y lo que más le estresaba era que no había razón para molestarse

- No-no quise decir eso –dijo Luna nerviosa-

- Lo sé, lo lamento, no quería utilizar ese tono contigo

- No importa…bueno, a lo que iba, le pedí ayuda a Howard, pero tenía una sesión de fotos, ya sabes, con eso de que se está iniciando como actor, tiene una agenda muy ocupada…y bueno, Bell me dijo que iría con su padre a hacer algunas investigaciones, las chicas iban a salir y bueno, quedabas tú…además, pensé que no te importaría ayudarme, como somos amigos…

- Ya entiendo, sólo quería saber porque me habías elegido a mi…_fui tu última opción…claro, no podría esperar más_

- La verdad…fuiste mi primera opción –Luna se sonrojó y Kaoru pensó que la chica le había leído la mente- es sólo que…no quería molestarte, así que traté de pedirle a los demás que me ayudaran…

- No importa –interrumpió Kaoru- dime, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

- ¡Oh! No es mucho, sólo te preguntaré algunas cosas y probarás lo que haga

- No suena mal

- ¡Gracias!

Luna sacó todos los ingredientes y los puso en la mesa, volteo a ver a Kaoru que estaba muy concentrado en ver el piso de la cocina

- Bien Kaoru…

- Si?

- Dime…¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? ¿Fresa?

- De hecho, es el que menos me gusta

- Oh… _gracias al cielo que vino, si no, el pastel sería un desastre -.-U, se ve que no sé nada de chicos _¿y cual sabor te gusta?

- Me gusta el chocolate, la menta y la vainilla

- Que bien! Haré el pastel de esos sabores…claro, si es que sé como mezclarlos -.-

- Pero, no a todos les gusta esos sabores

- Que va, de seguro le gustara, estoy segura n.n

- Si tú lo dices…

- Veamos, como lo haré… ¡ya sé! El betún será de chocolate…los bordados del pastel serán de vainilla y el decorado del centro de menta, ¡Perfecto!

- Piensas muy rápido

- Jejeje, bueno…espero que el pastel salga bien, será la primera vez que haga uno

- Vaya, se ve que quieres impresionar a ese chico –replicó Kaoru con cierta frialdad

- Si, bueno…-Luna se ruborizó- en verdad es muy importante para mi este pastel…quiero que salga perfecto

- Está bien

- De acuerdo… ¡Comencemos!

Luna empezó a revolver los ingredientes rápidamente, Kaoru sólo veía interesado como Luna metía cada vez más rápido los huevos, la harina, el azúcar ¿era azúcar? Bueno, una pizca de sal, extracto de vainilla, era algo naranja para ser vainilla, que va, Luna era la que sabía, no él.

- ¡Ya está! –exclamó Luna sonriendo, fue a donde estaba Kaoru y con una cucharita sacó un poco de masa – ten, prueba un poco

- E-estás segura de que es comestible…ahora? –preguntó algo nervioso Kaoru al ver una mezcla algo…escalofriante

- ¡Claro que estoy segura! – reprochó Luna ofendida

- De acuerdo –suspiró resignado Kaoru

Kaoru agarró la cuchara y la acercó peligrosamente a su boca semiabierta…cerró los ojos y se metió la masa…después de unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos y varias rayitas azules se hicieron presentes en su rostro, fue notable que tragó con dificultad.

- Lu-Luna, estás segura de que le pusiste azúcar a la mezcla?

- Pero si claro que estoy segura! Por qué?

- Porque…más que dulce…parece, salado

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- y el extracto de vainilla…no parece que sea de vainilla

- Pero… -Luna fue a ver el frasco, su rostro se congeló y volteo a ver a Kaoru murmurando- Extracto de…bacalao

- Ah…-Kaoru se puso igual que Luna, desde pequeño había odiado esos jarabes, y ahora había comido eso, mezclado con muchísima sal y un toque de azúcar, Luna hablaba en serio cuando decía que nunca había hecho un pastel, pero claro que no podía decírselo a Luna y menos en el estado en el que la chica se encontraba en ese momento.

- Soy un…desastre

- No digas eso Luna…inténtalo de nuevo, estoy seguro de que lo harás mejor, yo te seguiré ayudando

- ¿Estás seguro? – Los ojos de la chica reflejaron cierta esperanza

- Claro que si, vamos, saca de nuevo los ingredientes

- ¡Hai!

Luna hizo de nuevo la mezcla, Kaoru observaba fijamente, sin embargo, al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no miraba la mezcla sino a la chica que la estaba preparando. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mezcla.

- ¡Está lista!...seguro que quieres probarla?

- Claro que si, además si me enfermo, por lo menos no tendré que soportar a Howard durante unos días

- Jajaja, lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes por mi culpa, anda, toma

Kaoru probó la mezcla ante la mirada expectante de Luna, espero unos segundos, y después Kaoru habló.

- No soy muy bueno en esto, pero sabe algo insípido

- Tendré que volver a hacerla…-suspiró Luna

- No creo que sea necesario, sólo ponle más dulce y ya

- Es verdad, gracias n-n

Luna empezó a revolver la mezcla, se veía muy concentrada, cuando por fin terminó y se la dio a probar a Kaoru, el le dijo que estaba muy bien.

- ¡Ah! Por fin, ahora…siento que falta algo

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque le puse harina, huevos, sal, azúcar, extracto…pero no sé…siento que falta…¡La levadura! Sin ella el pastel no quedaría esponjoso, dónde la tengo…ah! Aquí

Luna sacó la levadura, pero cuando apretó la bolsa, una gran nube de polvo rodeó toda la cocina, poco a poco se fue disipando.

-Achú!, oh genial, no sabía que ya estaba abierta –reprochó Luna con el cejo fruncido – la cocina está llena de levadura

- Mph…ja..jajajaja –Kaoru empezó a reír ante la mirada interrogante de Luna

- ¿qué es lo gracioso? La cocina está llena de levadura

- Y tú también…-Kaoru terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Que?! No puede ser, estoy llena de levadura T.T

Kaoru se acercó a Luna y le sacudió el cabello, la chica se ruborizó un poco pero no hizo nada por detener al chico, varia levadura cayó del cabello de Luna.

- Ya está

- Gra-gracias, pero…

- Mmm?

Luna se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y sacudió los hombros de Kaoru, así como también su cabello.

- Ahora, tú también estás sin levadura n-n

- Gracias

- Si…de nada jeje, ahora sigamos

- De acuerdo

Luna puso la levadura, mezcló algunas cosas más y puso la mezcla en un molde en forma circular (previamente engrasado).

- Listo…ahora hay que esperar

- Muy bien

- Mientras podré preparar el decorado

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Ahm…yo creo que si…bueno, primero haré el merengue de vainilla

La chica sacó algunos ingredientes (gomen, no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace el merengue) y los mezclo.

- ¡Ya sé! –Exclamó- tú me ayudaras a hacer el chocolate

- Está bien…

- Pero…debo guardar este merengue…¿dónde está la duya? Mmm… ¡ya sé!

Luna acercó un banquito hacia dónde tenía todos los utensilios de la cocina, se subió en él, para tratar de alcanzar la duya, que estaba guardada en el cajón más alto. Se paró de puntas sobre el banco, pero no pudo resistir tanto peso, así que comenzó a caerse, justo cuando pensaba que se iba a impactar contra el suelo, sintió como alguien la detenía justo antes del impacto.

- Ah…u.u…justo a tiempo

- Kaoru…gracias…pensé que me…no sé…por lo menos me quedaría con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- Deberías ser más precavida, pero…por lo menos ya pasó

- Si…gracias…soy algo torpe n-nUu

- Dónde está la duya?

- Arriba –la chica señaló hacia el cajón

- Bien- Kaoru se apoyo un poco en el banco e inmediatamente Luna tenía en sus manos la duya

- Oh…gracias, creo que debí pedirte desde un principio tú ayuda, para bajarla

Luna metió el merengue (No se como, pero lo hizo, y eso es lo importante ¬¬) y lo dejó a un lado. Luego sacó de una pequeña máquina parecida a una nevera, trozos de chocolate, sacó un tazón y una olla.

- Bien, ahora haremos el chocolate

- Está bien

- Tú me ayudaras a partirlo en trozos pequeños, ¿te parece?

- Si

- De acuerdo!

Kaoru se sentó junto a Luna; mientras él cortaba el chocolate ella calentaba la olla y metía los trozos en ella, poco a poco los gruesos pedazos de cacao se fueron convirtiendo en un líquido marrón.

- Mmm, que rico huele!!!! –exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba al humo que emanaba la olla

- Ya está el pastel

- Uh? Oh! Claro, enseguida lo saco

Luna sacó del horno un pan de tamaño mediano y lo puso en una bandeja, acercó la duya y unas hojas.

- Bueno, por lo menos, está esponjosito, espero que sepa bien.

- Yo también espero eso

- Bien, antes de decorarlo quiero que tú pruebes el merengue

- Yo?

- Siii, tú, primero acerca tu mano –Kaoru la acercó y Luna apretó un poco la duya, salió una masa muy ligera y de un agradable color amarillo pálido, Kaoru se embarró un dedo y lo metió a su boca.

- Sabe muy rico

- Kya!!!! Que bien!!!!

- Jejeje, no creo que sea…-Kaoru se calló, estaría mal arruinarle el momento a Luna- de más que te pongas así…es tú primer pastel y lo estás haciendo muy bien.

- Arigato!!! El chocolate, yo no lo hice así que si tienes alguna crítica, yo no tuve nada que ver, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –Kaoru sonrió, probó el chocolate, meditó unos segundos y después…- Está delicioso

- Uff (No, no es el grupo de música, Isa, no te emociones ¬¬) que bueno, ahora a decorarlo

Luna empezó a poner el chocolate con un miserable (esas palitas con quien sabe que arriba que está blanco o capaz de otros colores y que está todo flexible, no soy buena para explicar…¬¬Uu, Karen, no te burles!!!!) después de que estuvo todo lleno, espezó a poner el merengue y al final puso unas hojitas de menta en el centro

- Ah…ya está!!!

- Que bien

- Ahora debo ponerlo en una caja, dime –dijo Luna sacando unas envolturas de regalo de quien sabe dónde- ¿Cuál te gusta más?

- La café

- Ok!

Luna puso el pastel en una caja cuadrada, la envolvió con sumo cuidado en el papel y le puso un moño naranja en el extremo derecho

- ¿Quedó bien?

- Claro, si al chico al que se lo regalaras no le gustara, sería un idiota

Luna sonrió ruborizada, definitivamente, llamar a Kaoru había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas.

- Bueno, ya es tarde, gracias por todo y perdón por molestarte

- No es molestia, nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente… (el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte ah? xDD)

- Chicos!!!

- Hola Luna! Que bueno que ya llegaste

- Gracias Sharla n-n

- ¿Qué traes ahí? –Howard se acercó al paquete café

- Es…un pastel

- Ah si, y para quien?

- Para alguien

- Para tu novio?

- No seas tonto ¬///¬ no tengo, pero bueno, es hora de que entremos a clases, oh! Kaoru

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por todo!!!

- De nada –Kaoru sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la salida…

Los chicos recogían sus cosas, Luna se quedó al último, Kaoru, al ver que nadie la esperaba decidió hacerlo, por lo que ella le estuvo muy agradecida

- Veo que no has entregado tu regalo

- No… ¿Qué tal si no lo recibe porque no siente nada por mi?

- No sé quien sea, pero estoy seguro de qué lo recibirá, tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen especial

- Gracias Kaoru -

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca

- Kaoru…

- Dime

- Toma –Luna le entregó el regalo, ante la mirada sorprendida del chico- es…es para ti –terminó bajando la cabella totalmente roja-

- Yo…

- Eras el chico al que le quería dar el pastel, como te dije antes, quería hacer un pastel perfecto, y pensé que lo mejor sería decirte que me ayudaras para que el pastel quedara exactamente como tú lo querías…todo salió perfecto…pero, entiendo si no te gusta es decir…

- Sabrá delicioso

- Uh?

- Gracias Luna, este pastel será el más delicioso que he comido, al saber que tanto pasaste para hacerlo, sabrá aún más rico…gracias

Luna sonrió complacida, pronto se vio sorprendida al encontrarse entre los brazos del castaño, pero no tardó en corresponderle el abrazo, más pronto de lo que ellos pudieron predecir, sus labios se unieron hasta entrelazarse en un dulce beso, no duro mucho, tampoco duro poco, no hubo necesidad de falta de oxígeno, simplemente había sido para confirmar los sentimientos que se sentían uno al otro. Se vieron un momento a los ojos para después sonreírse.

- Y bueno… ¿quieres pastel?

- Hai!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, estaré fuera dos semanas así que no podré actualizar el próximo cap (que ni tengo, pero lo estaré escribiendo en mi fiel libretita para luego pasarlo n-nUu) Gracias a:

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Jeje, que bueno que ya estás mejor n.n, seh, quien no quisiera ser Mica? xDDD, pero bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado, fue el que me dio la hidea de hacer Planet Survival Stories, y sin embargo es el quinto cap. Bueno, gracias por tu reviews!!

**Al3-Ch4n: **Gracias por tu review!!! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, tal vez Mica aparezca en otros caps, quien sabe xDD

**AlexChanKikumaruXD: **Si, siento que Kaoru se parece a un gato, jeje, por eso hice ese cap, los gatos son tercos, prefieren estar solos y no les gusta mucho estar en compañía, sin embargo son lindos, y apapachables xDDD gracias por dejarme tu review, espero que este cap también te haya gustado!

**Kawaii katori himiwa: **sii, es la mascota perfecta para Kaoru, se parecen tanto xDD, ya leí los dos caps de tu fic, muy bueno!! Espero que actualices pronto, gracias por tu review!!!


	6. Evento 1a parte

La chica volvió a recorrer la habitación por enésima vez. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, su largo cabello recogido en media cola y con un lindo adorno de una luna de color azul lo adornaba. Su impecable traje color vino compuesto por una falda que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes blanca cubierta por un saco sencillo pero elegante del mismo color de la falda, con un adorno muy similar al de su cabello. El fino rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus labios. Estaba perfecta, ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la situación que se avecinaba y, que por primera vez, tendría que enfrentarse a ella sola.

La chica siguió dando vueltas por el cuarto, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, sobresaltándola.

- Luna, ya es hora –le informó la peliazul a la chica que ahora sentía como sus manos sudaban ahora más que antes.

- Gracias Menori, en un momento estaré allí

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –le sonrió la chica esperando tranquilizarla

- Si…eso espero –sonrió la chica, aunque sabía bien que sin El sería muy difícil

- Estoy segura de que él llegará

- Ah? Oh…si, eso deseo

- De cualquier manera –continuo Menori haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por animar y tranquilizar a su amiga- cuentas con tus amigos. Que siempre te estarán apoyando

- Lo sé, gracias…

- Bien, date prisa, ya es hora

La chica suspiró profundamente y con paso decidido salió hacia el gran salón adornado de enormes tapices color azul marino y en el centro en donde estaba el lugar en el que hablaría luna, se encontraba una enorme fotografía de la luna llena.

Luna se quedó atrás de unas grandes cortinas color rojo carmín (como la de los telones de los teatros) viendo el amplio panorama que su vista podía captar: miles de personas, se encontraban en medio de ese salón, en la parte más cercana, se encontraban 15 individuos de gran porte, con expresiones serias; ellos serían quienes harían realidad gran parte del sueño de Luna. Si ellos la consideraban apta para el trabajo, Luna por fin cumpliría la promesa hecha a su padre en el pasado. Si no, el sueño de toda la vida de la chica se vendría abajo. Así que no podía echar a perder tan grande oportunidad, y menos cuando había practicado tanto con su mejor amigo.

Luna sonrió al recordar todas las noches del mes hasta la semana pasada. Todas las noches, que era cuando ellos tenían tiempo, Luna se disponía a practicar cada palabra que iría a decir en ese evento. Su mejor amigo la escuchaba pacientemente y le daba consejos sobre como decir mejor las cosas, de manera que se entendieran, o como poner una buena postura para no delatar lo nerviosa que estaría.

Todo el tiempo, el chico la molestaba diciéndole que estaría más nerviosa que la vez en que presentó el examen para entrar a la universidad. Luna sabía que ese día había sido el más desesperante y largo de su vida. Pero el chico había dicho la verdad, en ese momento Luna sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era como una hora.

La chica suspiró una vez más, faltaba poco para que Menori la anunciara y en cuestión de segundos, toda la multitud se quedaría en silencio a la espera de su presentación, cientos de pares de ojos posándose sobre ella. No es que le intimidara hablar en público, nunca le había molestado hacerlo, pero esa vez era diferente, de eso dependía su futuro, y miles de personas serían testigos de eso. Si él estuviera allí, estaría más segura…pero no, lo más seguro es que él no llegaría, por lo menos no a tiempo…

- Luna, en cinco minutos empezamos el evento –le avisó Menori, sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos

- De acuerdo, ya estoy lista –dijo Luna con una sonrisa no muy convencida

- Sé que lo harás bien

- Gracias, eso espero, y mucho

- Los chicos y yo estaremos apoyándote

- Gracias, su apoyo es lo único que necesito

-_ Yo sé que eso no es lo único que necesitas, espero con toda mi alma que él llegue a tiempo…_- Me tengo que preparar Luna, nos veremos dentro de poco tiempo

- Si

Menori se fue dejando a Luna aún más nerviosa que antes, en menos de cinco minutos, diría las palabras más importantes de su vida, pero estaba lista, de eso estaba segura, aunque él no estuviera allí, ella quería demostrarle que tantas noches de esfuerzo darían resultado.

La pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió que apagaban las luces, sintió un vuelco enorme en el estómago, cuando se empezó a escuchar la voz de Menori empezando a presentarla…empezó a recordar la última noche en dónde el chico le dijo que tenía que salir del planeta…

_Flash Back_

_- Eso es todo por hoy –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa_

_- Si, muchas gracias por todo_

_- Ni lo menciones, sé que lo harás bien, dentro de una semana, demostrarás quien eres realmente_

_- gracias por todo n-n_

_- siempre contarás con mi apoyo, sé que estaré orgulloso de ti_

_- dime…si no lo hago bien, te decepcionarás de mí? –dijo la chica con un matiz de miedo_

_- dime, -dijo el chico poniendo expresión seria- harás tú mejor esfuerzo?_

_- Claro que si!!_

_- Entonces estaré muy orgulloso de ti, no importa que lo hagas bien o mal, mientras tú pongas todo tu empeño y corazón. Esa será la única razón por la que yo no podría estar más orgulloso de alguien._

_- Gracias! –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa, para él, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en aquella chica desde que la conoció en la academia- y lo mejor será que –prosiguió la chica- tú estarás allí apoyándome._

_- Hablando de eso…-dijo el chico bajando la vista ligeramente_

- _Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica mientras un nudo se le hacía en el estómago_

_- Hoy a media tarde, me avisaron que tendría que salir inmediatamente a Plutón, es parte de lagunas prácticas, y me piden que realice algunas investigaciones y excavaciones. Últimamente han tenido algunas fallas con la órbita del planeta_

_- Eso no es peligroso? –dijo Luna, mientras su vista se nublaba, ya sabía lo que estaba por venir_

_- Si…pero estaremos bien el equipo y yo_

_- Supongo que tardarás varios días_

_- Así es…_

_- Pero sólo falta una semana para mi presentación…_

_- Lo sé…_

_- …- La chica no dijo nada más, sintió una caliente lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, sentía que le ardía, no era posible que le llamaran a tan escasos días de tan importante evento, ser el mejor alumno ya estaba teniendo sus repercusiones…_

_- Luna –dijo el chico preocupado al ver como la chica sollozaba débilmente- no te preocupes- estaré ese día contigo_

_- No! –Exclamó la chica con voz quebrada- no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, ni molestarte, sólo sería una gran carga tener un tiempo limitado para que realices tu misión_

_- La terminaré pronto. Y verás que seré el primero en aplaudirte cuando termines _

_- Si…gracias_

_- Llegaré a tiempo, ya lo verás_

_- Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener –dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo de nuevo_

_- Y tú la mejor amiga…_

_Fin Flash Back_

La chica sintió su cuerpo entumecido cuando Menori la presentó y se escucharon miles de aplausos. Respiró fuertemente y salió siendo recibida por aplausos aún más fuertes. Una luz apuntó directamente a ella quedando todo el salón casi oscuro

**- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Luna y tengo 21 años; años atrás, hace 7 años exactamente, yo, junto con 6 chicos más y un gato robot, ahora mis mejor amigos, nos perdimos en un planeta extraño y nunca antes visto, denominado, "Sobreviviente"…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabello castaño y tez morena corrió velozmente hacia el enorme edificio, en dónde se encontraba un letrero que decía "reservado". Se detuvo jadeante frente a una florería que estaba a un lado del edificio, compró el más grande y costoso ramo de rosas rojas. Pagó con un billete, y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio sin esperar el cambio, "la propina" de la señora que lo había atendido.

_- Espera Luna…ya casi llego –_pensó el chico jadeando mientras corría por las escaleras sin esperar el elevador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Francamente, nunca pensé que tendría que fragmentar una historia en dos partes, pero bueno, lo hice para ponerle más emoción a la historia…¿quién creen que era el chico? Creo que ustedes revelarán el misterio xD.

Gracias a:

**Kawaii katori himiwa: **jajajaja, gracias por ofrecerte a enseñarme a hacer merengue x3, y todas tus definiciones son casi las mismas que pensé al hacer el fic xDU, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y aún falta la segunda parte n-n.

**Al3-Ch4n: **Jajaja, soy tan obvia?, pero bueno, que bueno que te gustó el cap. Espero que este tmb. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Hime chan!!!!: **Que bueno que eres fan de la pareja, espero que este cap te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo la historia!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Jejeje, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó n-n. Espero que este también non.

**Baelia: **jaja, gracias n-n, que bueno que te han gustado los capítulos, espero que de igual manera te haya entretenido este.

**Vane12: **Que bueno que la que más te gustó fue la del pastel, fue la más elaborada n-n, pero aún así, espero que también te guste este.

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Evento 2a parte

Un chico de cabello castaño y tez morena corrió velozmente hacia el enorme edificio, en dónde se encontraba un letrero que decía "reservado". Se detuvo jadeante frente a una florería que estaba a un lado del edificio, compró el más grande y costoso ramo de rosas rojas. Pagó con un billete, y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio sin esperar el cambio, "la propina" de la señora que lo había atendido.

_- Espera Luna…ya casi llego –_pensó el chico jadeando mientras corría por las escaleras sin esperar el elevador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Así, corrimos grandes peligros, pero gracias al apoyo de cada uno de nosotros, logramos superar los obstáculos por lo que pasábamos…**

- Luna lo está diciendo muy bien –dijo Sharla con una sonrisa

- Si, después de tantas noches de practicar, era lo menos que podía hacer –dijo Howard

- Espero que él llegue pronto –susurró Menori, viendo su reloj preocupada

- Claro que si –dijo Shingo- él llegará, nos dijo que no tardaría mucho

- Lo sé, pero falta poco para que cabe y él no ha llegado, lo que Luna necesita es el apoyo de todos sus amigos

- Exacto, de todos.

Luna seguía hablando, mientras, de vez en cuando, lanzaba algunas miradas discretas hacia la entrada por si "alguien" hacia por fin su aparición. El discurso llegaba a su fin y con ello, las esperanzas de que él llegara.

_- Me lo prometió…_-pensaba la chica tristemente mientras seguía hablando

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron, provocando que algunas miradas se posaran en la persona que había llegado, Luna volteó con una gran sonrisa hacia esa persona, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver de quien se trataba.

_- Sólo es Bell –_pensó ella con gran decepción, es decir, era su amigo, pero no era la persona que quería ver en ese momento.

El chico la volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa (sonrisa que no fue correspondida). Llevaba sus manos atrás de su espalda.

Menori y los demás, sonrieron aliviados en cuanto lo vieron, él se unió al grupo bajando sus manos.

- Por qué tardaste tanto? –reprochó Menori

- Disculpa, es sólo que estaba haciendo algunas cosas y las personas no me dejaban ir –se disculpó Bell

- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y por fin Luna recibirá todo el apoyo que necesita n-n –exclamó Sharla ante la mayoría de miradas afirmativas que les daban los demás, todas, menos la de Menori

- Luna ya casi va a acabar…

- Cómo se ven los jueces? – preguntó Howard

- Pues….igual que al principio, tienen la misma expresión seria…

- Y eso es bueno ó eso es malo?

- No lo sé…todos parecen amargados

- No tenemos el derecho de juzgarlos, Howard

- Pero míralos! Tienen cara de soldados mal pagados

- Deja de criticarlos Howard, ellos serán quienes decidirán el futuro de Luna

- Decidan o no, son una bola de amar…

- Chicos, podrían guardar silencio? –dijo irritada Menori, mientras trataba de centrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Luna

- ¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo mucho ruido, eres una exagerada –reprochó Howard

- Sólo quiero que se callen… no dejan escuchar

- Te estamos molestando Menori? –preguntaron al unísono Bell y Sharla

- Ustedes que creen? –respondió Menori

- Estás bien? –preguntó Bell preocupado por su amiga

- Lo estaré en cuanto se callen todos ustedes

- Menori, en serio, eres una amargada empedernida ¬¬

- Cállate Howard, sólo quiero escuchar lo que Luna está diciendo

- Tienes razón…lo sentimos –dijo nuevamente Bell

- Demuéstrenlo

Los chicos (algunos a regañadientes) guardaron silencio, escuchando lo que decía Luna. Menori sólo veía preocupada su mejor amiga. Desde que Bell había entrado, la sonrisa de Luna había desaparecido por completo, aún se escuchaban sus palabras llenas de vitalidad, pero ella las sentía vacías. Al parecer, Luna había perdido todas sus esperanzas al ver entrar a Bell y percatarse de que era demasiado difícil que Kaoru (oh…por fin lo digo, descanso para mi alma xD) fuera el siguiente en entrar.

Poco a poco, y al ver que Luna seguía con una expresión seria que no le quedaba, Menori se fue molestando con el castaño, él había prometido una cosa y no lo había cumplido, el sueño más importante para Luna y él no estaba para presenciarlo.¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Es que su trabajo era más importante que su amistad con la chica? Cuando lo viera, Kaoru y ella tendrían una laaaaarga plática.

El celular de la chica sonó, sacándole de sus pensamientos sobre la manera más discreta y horrible de torturar al chico, contestó de una manera tajante pero luego su forma de hablar sonó más clamada.

- Si¿Qué pasa? (no pondré lo que dice la persona del otro lado del teléfono xD)

- Oh ya, pero no

- ¿Seguros? No necesitan ayuda verdad?

- Me encuentro en…

- Este si, de hecho

- Jeje, pues no parece

- Enserio? Bueno…iré para allá inmediatamente

Menori colgó, suspiró y caminó hacia la salida que estaba junto a la entrada.

- ¿Qué¿pero adónde vas? –preguntó Howard captando la atención de los demás chicos

- Me requieren en el parque Sakura (fue el primero que se me ocurrió xDDD)

- Pero…y Luna? –preguntó Sharla

- ella sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo esté o no con ella _no es así Kaoru ¬¬?_

- Uhm…no te acompaño? –preguntó Bell

- No, ustedes quédense, lo que necesita Luna e apoyo, y si nos vamos, se sentirá más mal de lo que se siente ahora

- Uh?

- Olvídenlo, nos vemos después…en el festejo

Menori, salió calmadamente, pero una vez que estuvo afuera corrió lo más rápido que podía, sólo esperaba que sus sospechas fueran correctas, sonrió recordando la llamada, ese Kira (parezco traumada con el nombre no? xDU), era un tonto.

Mientras tanto, estaba dando fin el evento…

**- Por eso quiero ser exploradora espacial…para sembrar un árbol de vida.**

Luna terminó. Bajó del lugar en el que estaba hablando e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El salón entero se quedó en silencio. Después de unos breves segundos, los que para Luna fueron eternos, se escuchó un aplauso, pronto varios más y en menos de un minuto el salón entero estallaba en aplausos. 5 jueces también aplaudieron, 7 sólo sonrieron y 3 seguían escribiendo. Luna sonrió como nunca, por unos minutos se olvidó completamente de Kaoru.

Poco a poco los aplausos cesaron, dando lugar a las palabras de los jueces, uno se acercó a Luna, le entregó un sobre y ella lo abrió lentamente, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron posando de un renglón a otro. Al final, bajó el sobre y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Todos los jueces se pararon y aplaudieron nuevamente mientras todas las demás personas los imitaban. Otro juez se acercó sonriendo, le entregó a la chica un "título"…y la abrazó.

Los amigos de Luna se acercaron, todos le dieron un abrazo y Bell le entregó el precioso ramo de rosas, Luna le agradeció complacida y les indicó que al rato se verían. En ese momento tendría que dejar algunas cosas.

La chica sonrió un poco más con los ojos vidriosos y salió del mismo lugar en el que entró. Ya en el corredor, sin ninguna gente y estando completamente sola, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Bajó la mirada un poco admirando SU título, lo había logrado…pero sin él, su triunfo no había estado completo.

Siguió caminando con la cabeza baja, hasta que escuchó aplausos que resonaban por todo el corredor, levantó la cabeza para ver quien era la persona que estaba aplaudiendo, cuando vio a un chico de cabello castaño corto, un traje sencillo y un pequeño y sencillo ramo de rosas blancas con más plantas verdes y detalles que nada. Estaba recargado en la blanca pared, aplaudía sosteniendo con su brazo el ramo y con una media sonrisa.

La chica sonrió aún más que cuando la declararon oficialmente exploradora oficial. Corrió al chico y se le tumbó, mientras este la cachaba tratando de mantener el ramo en su posesión.

- Hey, lo hiciste muy bien –la felicitó

- Como lo sabes? No estuviste ahí –le reprochó la chica mientras volvía a su postura inicial

- ¿Quién dijo que no? Te dije que estaría ahí no? Es que acaso no confías?

- No te vi…

- Bueno, te dije que estaría ahí, más no que me verías

- Pero…

- Además, te dije que sería el primero que te aplaudiría no? Y lo hice –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

- entonces tú fuiste la persona que aplaudió…antes que nadie?

- Así es, disculpa por tardar un poco, pero es difícil ver si acabaste tu discurso o no, como no te veía…

- Muchas gracias!!! –dijo la chica casi llorando de felicidad, al final, su amigo había cumplido su promesa

- Y…-le dijo el chico entregándole el ramo de rosas blancas- esto es para ti, al parecer se me adelantaron, pero se ve que no te conocen, a ti te gustan las rosas blancas, no las rojas y te gustan pequeños y sencillos detalles, no voluminosos y grandes.

- Los chicos me las regalaron, fue un gran detalle, aunque no sé en dónde ponerlas

- No te digo?...

- Muchas gracias!!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por venir y por cumplir lo que me habías prometido n----n

- Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no es así?

Los chicos se sonrieron, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos…no era para menos, ese había sido el mejor día en la vida de Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Menori y Kira veían a ciertos dos chicos mientras sonreían

- Huy, no pierden oportunidad cierto? Y yo que los pensaba tan santos ¬o¬

- Cállate Kira –le regañó Menori

- Y bueno, que te parece si vamos arreglando el salón dónde celebraremos el triunfo de Lunita?

- De acuerdo

Los dos chicos sonrieron alejándose del lugar, dejando solos nuevamente a Kaoru y a Luna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Si¿Qué pasa? (no pondré lo que dice la persona del otro lado del teléfono xD)

_- Hola Menori, soy Kira, oye sabes dónde está Kaoru? Es que no lo encuentro por ningún lado_

- Oh ya, pero no

- _Los chicos y yo estamos preocupados, no sabemos dónde está_

- ¿Seguros? No necesitan ayuda verdad?

- _Pues de hecho, ayuda nos falta, estás ocupada? En dónde te encuentras?_

- Me encuentro en…

- _El discurso de Lunita?_

- Este si, de hecho

_- Jejeje, Kaoru no me dejaba de hablar de eso, y de lo orgulloso que estaba de su amiga_

- Jeje, pues no parece

_- No digas eso, lo más seguro es que Kaoru se fugó, estamos en Marte justamente, Kaoru dijo que tenía hambre y que quería bajar a comprar algo justamente aquí, tú crees? Después de eso no lo volvimos a ver, condenado…no podrías venir, por favor, la nave casi se estrella por culpa de que el era el maldito piloto y dio un giro precipitado "sólo para venir a comprar algo" por eso va a Marte! Claro, ni quién se la cree ¬¬Uu_

- Enserio? Bueno…iré para allá inmediatamente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que esta segunda parte les haya agradado, al parecer nadie le atinó a quien era "el castaño de tez morena" xD, sabía que todos o casi todos iban a pensar en Kaoru, pero como Bell cumple también esas características pensé que sería divertido xP. Pero bueno, aquí está el séptimo cap, y se me están acabando las ideas u.u…pero resurgiré!! xDD. Gracias a:

**-Sakuritah-: **Pues no es Kaoru! xDDD, pero bueno, era algo predecible que todos pensaran que fuera él, sólo lo puse para ver xDD. Greacias por tu review, espero que esta segunda parte te haya gustado!

**Vane12: **No puse su nombre porque quería cambiar un poco mi manera de redactar, pero sabía que ustedes como fieles a la pareja, sabrían de quien estaba tratando xD, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y creo que serás la primera en leerlo xD

**Kawaii katori himiwa: **jajaja, no fue Kaoru, pero, te gustó como lo puse? xD, bueno gracias por lo de la receta, y podrías ponerme la página de nuevo, es que no salió o.o…pero bueno, espero leernos pronto!! xD

**NamonakiRei: **jajajaja, fue Bell xDDD, pero bueno, espero que de igual manera te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!!

**Luia: **Déjame te explico, en el fic, básicamente son one-shots, o historias únicas, como quieras llamarlas, por lo tanto, el cap anterior es totalmente distinto al quinto, son como historias paralelas xD, bueno espero que hayas entendido y gracias por tu review! xD

**LunaxBell: **Primero que nada, si me dices que no sabes por qué sigues perdiendo tu tiempo leyendo mis fics, pues no los leas, no te compliques la existencia, segundo, si mis fics te parecen patéticos, entonces quisiera ver como tu haces uno, demuéstrame que tus fics no son "patéticos" como los míos. En tercer lugar, he dejado muy claro en summarys y en los capítulos que mi pareja predilecta es Kaoru x Luna, entonces, obvio que no voy a hacer fics dedicados a otras parejas no? Si dices que no se escribir, adelante, enséñame. En cuarto lugar, si no entiendes por qué a las personas les gusta la pareja de Kaoru y Luna, es simple, es porque cada quien tiene gustos diferentes y sólo por que a ti te guste la pareja LxB, no tienes derecho a fastidiar a las que les gusta otra. Y si no entiendes esto, la patética resulta ser otra en ese caso… en el review que me dejaste en mi primer fic, primero que nada, déjame agradecerte, gracias a ti rompí mi récord de tener 80 reviews, ahora bien, dices que sólo leíste el primer cap porque no desperdiciarías tu tiempo en eso, bien, yo no desperdiciaría mi tiempo escribiendo lo que a ti te gustaría encontrar. Y si te parecen tontos mis fics, te lo digo una vez más, escribe una historia que no sea ni "tonta" ni "patética" y que incluya a tu ó tus parejas favoritas. Y por último; si mis fics ni TUS insultos se merecen, pues no los escribas, ahórrame la molestia de leer tonterías, y ahórrate la molestia de escribirlas. No me molesta que me hayas dicho que no te gustaban mis fics, lo que me molesta es la manera en que lo hiciste.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
